Tauron (planet)
Two thousand years ago the Twelve Tribes left Kobol after a disaster - the nature of which is now unknown. They traveled two thousand light years to the Cyrannus Star System, a system with four stars. The Taurus Tribe colonized this world. People of Tauron ancestry are often referred to as Taurons. Summary One of the largest and wealthiest colonies, Tauron regained its independence from Virgon and Leonis eight-hundred and fifty years ago, and fought a bloody civil war three decades ago when Ha'la'tha resistance fighters attacked the governing Heraclitus regime. Tauron's chief industries are farming and livestock, and its oldest city, Minos, was once located on a cattle trail. Tauron is also a major center of industry and technology, as well as the home of the Ha'la'tha crime syndicate (formed by former resistance fighters), which has spread throughout the colonies. (1) Location The Twelve Colonies are located in the Cyrannus Star System. Tauron is in the fourth orbit around the Helios Alpha star in that system. Tauron has one satellite, Minos, which is the only ringed moon in the system. (2) Tauron's planetary neighbors are Picon, Gemenon and Caprica. (3) Geography and Climate There are heavy rainstorms on Tauron. Sam Adama misses this about his home planet. Agriculture Known for its rocky, reddish soil, one of Tauron's chief industries is farming. (4) Unusual for a planet with abundant plant life, there are no flowers on Tauron. Government Industry and Exports The Vergis Corporation's headquarters is located in Tauron City. Tomas Vergis is the CEO. It is a high-tech firm which recently developed the meta-cognitive processor or MCP. Tauron cigars are a valued export. Media "The Tauron Globe Times" is an online news site. The Times publishes the article, "High Tech Theft Leaves Workers Slain," covering the theft of the MCP chip from the Vergis Corporation. Religion Patron God Mars is the patron god of Tauron. Mars is officially known by the name of Ares. He is worshipped in temples which bear his name. The Days of Devotion to Mars are holidays when children stay home from school. Death and the Afterlife At funeral rites for the dead, priests symbolically assume the role of the Ferryman in the Underworld. His duty is to take the deceased souls into his boat and row them to their final destination in the afterlife. Before he can do this, their surviving loved ones must pay for their passage by handing him a coin for their safe journey. (5) Next, the ferryman asks the loved ones to say their farewells. Then he assures them, "They will live in peace. They will live forever in your hearts." The priest then applies a tattoo to the bereaved survivors. When Taurons die at the hands of others, their souls are caught between life and death. They cannot rest in peace until their deaths are avenged. When Taurons are about to take the life of another, they wish them a "safe journey." For instance, Joseph Adama visits the Caprican Defense Minister Val Chambers on behalf of the Guatrau. Chambers does not like the implied threat and promises investigation of the Guatrau and his "low life lawyers." As Joseph leaves, he wishes the minister a safe journey. Chambers only realizes too late what Joseph meant, for on that night Sam Adama delivers the Guatrau's reply and murders him. Culture General Native Taurons are a proud, passionate race - a loyal and storied culture in which family ties are secondary only to personal honor. Family Traditions If an older sibling dies, the next child to be born (of the same gender) is named after the deceased. Young Bill Adama is named after his older half-brother, William Adama. Youth and Coming of Age Children play jacks with the bones of chicken feet. A Tauron becomes an adult at the age of thirteen. At that age a person makes their own decisions and decides their own course in life. They get ink to mark their rite of passage. Cuisine Organ meats are comfort food for the Tauron people. Ruth tells her grandson that if he would not think about what his dinner is, he would like it. Mourning Taurons wear black gloves when there is a death in the family. It is symbolic of keeping them away from the world when they are in mourning. Debts Its people are dedicated to family in all forms and crimes against one's family usually sparks a blood debt. These blood debts usually are settled through a discussion between the victim and the accused and are settled through tribute. In the case of thefts, the offending party has to make amends. In the case of murder, Taurons kill the murderer and/or those closest to them to avenge the death. This is known as Blood for Blood. Sam and Joseph Adama kill the Guatrau in retribution for William Adama's murder. Tattoos Tattooing is part of Tauron custom. A person's life story can be read from their tattoos. The Ha'la'tha crime syndicate makes extensive use of tattooing, which leads some on Caprica to associate the custom with gangsters. There are many reasons for getting ink including: * Becoming a parent, acquiring a fancy pedigree, making a mistake or from a ritual. * From a Funeral Rite * For Children or Gods-Children * Coming of Age * Induction to and Promotion in the Ha'la'tha * Marriage and Death of Spouse (5) * A Made Man - serving time in prison (6) Proverbs Tauron Saying: "You lose something in the desert. Someone else finds it - it belongs to them. Permanent." Ha'la'tha Proverb: "When the tree surrenders all its fruit, it's time to trim from the top down." Immigration Displaced by the Tauron Civil War, many Taurons immigrated to Caprica City. They moved into an older, inner-city neighborhood they call Little Tauron. The Ha'la'tha's primary hangout in Little Tauron is Goldie's Off Track Betting. Discrimination A common slur against Taurons is dirteaters, perhaps due to their heritage as peasant farmers. After awarding Graystone Industries with a long-term military contract, Minister of Defense for Caprica, Joan Leyte, says they never seriously considered the Vergis Corporation for the contract because Tomas Vergis is Tauron and deceit is in the Tauron DNA. Crime The Ha'la'tha is a crime syndicate which originated on Tauron, then spread throughout the Twelve Colonies. Ha'la'tha is a Tauron word which means "always faithful to the soil." Civil Unrest Tauron Civil War The Tauron uprising began in 12YR when poorly-armed native Rebel forces, known as the Ha'la'tha, attacked the presidential barracks, initiating a two-year Civil War. In the aftermath, the victorious Heraclides forces attempted a genocide by using murder squads, commonly referred to as Heracs. Facing extinction, the Ha'la'tha transformed to become an illegal underground organization throughout the Twelve Colonies. Second Tauron Uprising In 42YR, CAP News reports on the recent Tauron Uprising: Following the seizure of a massive shipment of Sagittaron arms bound for rebel forces on Tauron, Foreign Minister Kristoff used strong words today, saying that, "The successful Tauron army operation proves that we will soon be returning these insurgents to their homes." Defense Minister Patel confirmed today that no Caprican troops will be sent to Tauron peace-keeping efforts, saying that, "We haven't been asked for our help yet." Known Taurons The Adama Family * Joseph Adama * Shannon Adama * Sam Adama * William Adama Sr. * Isabelle Adama * Ruth * Evelyn * Young Joseph * Young Sam Ha'la'tha * Guatrau * Fidelia Fazekas * Dave * Jax * Demos * Francis * Paulie * Tommy * Defendant * Armed Goon No. 2 Atreus' Gang * Atreus * Natty Thug * Kiss-Ass Thug Heraclides * Kolibri * Herac Soldier Others * Tomas Vergis * Ferryman * Tauron Rites Singer * Crew Member * Kalil category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Tauron Category:Little Tauron Category:Ha'la'tha Behind the Scenes Production Notes * According to Tom Lieber, Homeric Greek stands in for the Tauron native language. A professor from The University of British Columbia was the production team's consultant for the language. They told him what they wanted the character to say and he translated it to Homeric Greek. There is a difference between Homeric Greek and Ancient Greek. (7) * Taurons apparently have a reputation for being criminals, similar to the manner in which Italians are stereotyped as being members of the mafia. Cultural References * Taurus (astrology) * Ares (mythology) * Olympos References 1. Mandel, Geoffrey. ''"The Twelve Colonies of Kobol" map. Technical Advisors Jane Espenson and Kevin R. Grazier, special thanks to Bob Harris, author of "Beyond Caprica: A Visitors Guide to the Twelve Colonies," Quantum Mechanix, 2010. 2. Ibid. 3. Ibid. 4. Ibid. 5. 6. Wagner, Curt. "Exclusive: Caprica Producer Jane Espenson Explains Sam Adama's Tattoos." Show Patrol, February 2010. Retrieved via a published note on the Facebook group, Caprica, 17 February 2010. Retrieved for this Fandom Wiki on January 29, 2018. 7. "Blowback." Caprica: Season 1.5 created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, podcast by Director of Development at Universal Cable Productions, Tom Lieber, and series regular Magda Apanowicz, episode 114, Syfy, 2010, disc two. 8. Ibid, 15:10-15:42.